Fantasies Come True
by seuss fan
Summary: What happens when a sadistic vampire comes back to life in search of a new mate?
1. Chapter 1

Fantasies Come True…

What happens when a sadistic vampire comes back to life in search of a new mate?

(Note: These characters are not mine. Any characters based on real people are used in this fic only for entertainment purposes. No harm or copyright infringement intended. This story is also dedicated to my "Maureen". No matter what happens I will always be there. )

Chapter 1: And so it begins…

James opened his eyes after having them closed for so long. The first thing he saw was darkness. "Cool, I'm in Hell!" he thought to himself. After his murder at the hands of Jasper and Emmett Cullen he had figured that this would be the spot where he would end up. He was completely prepared to meet Satin and be assigned a job when all of a sudden he heard music. Not metal or any other form of music considered to be influenced by the devil; it was classical music. James moved closer to the sweet, melodic tune. Was he hallucinating? Had he actually managed to get into heaven?

James walked out of the darkness to investigate his surroundings. As he moved closer towards the end of the dark area he noticed a bright light. "Shit, it's heaven!" he cursed to himself. Then he heard a loud crash and someone crying out in pain. "Oh yes, still Hell!" James decided to move closer, confident that he had landed in the correct eternal resting place. Then, James started to see girls. Not hot, sexy succubus queens that he had been told resided in Hades, but young girls of maybe six or seven. He also saw an instructor followed by a boom box and several parents who were comforting the screaming child who had fell. James then had a revelation. Before he made any conclusions he checked his body. It was not burned or scarred like he had expected. He then checked his chest. It was moving up and down which meant that he was breathing. "OH MY GOD!" he exclaimed to himself. "I'M ALIVE!"

The first though to cross James's mind was, why? He hadn't done anything to achieve a second chance at life. If anything he had deserved to die and reside with the eternal damned through infinity. As he was contemplating the reason behind his reawakening James felt overcome by a powerful feeling. He was thirsty. _Extremely thirsty_. To put it simply the last time he needed blood this badly was when he was a newborn. Without even waiting another minute James stormed into the main room at the dance studio and began to devour everyone in sight.

After James had satisfied his thirst he continued to think about the reason why he was alive again. Maybe it was some power from below giving him a second chance. Maybe he was even stronger than he had once believed. Or maybe it didn't even matter. Most vampires were not able to enjoy this type of rebirth. He should feel lucky and privileged.

Instead of just sitting around contemplating the reasons behind his resurrection James decided to take full advantage of his situation. Considering the fact that he had been gone for so long he thought it best if he did not look for Victoria. "She's probably found another mate by now", he thought to himself. Inspired by this thought he decided to find another mate for himself. He was going to start a new coven in a city where the Cullens or any other goodie-two shoes vampire gang would not be able to bother him.

Mandy sat in her room writing in her journal about her most recent "Lost Boys" dream. Her hand moved feverishly across the page as she thought about how Marko and Paul had fought over her. She laughed as she remembered when Laddie tried to distract the arguing pack members by breaking random objects around the cave. As she finished her writing she hopped back into bed, hoping to have another encounter with her favorite bloodsuckers.

Mandy was completely obsessed with vampires. She knew every single story about the mythological creatures. She had read all the books and seen all the movies countless times. She was also one of the few people who believed that the creatures really existed. Her goal in life, besides making it on Broadway and marrying John Tartaglia, was to discover a real vampire. She knew that her task would be hard but she believed with determination she would achieve it.

Sadly her love of vampires was one of the only things that made her life interesting. It was true that she had her friends and love of Broadway musicals but currently her love of vampires reigned supreme. It was all she ever talked or thought about. To most people it seemed kind of sad but to Mandy her obsession was her way of surviving the bitch of living. As she drifted back to sleep she saw Marko grinning his vamped out smile and couldn't help but smile back.

After walking for what seemed like years James stumbled upon the busy city of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. It wasn't necessarily his idea of a fun place to live but he was getting bored with just wandering around so he decided that he would make Philly his temporary residence. When the pickings became scarce he would just fly the coop.

The next item on James' agenda was to find a new mate. He decided that his best option would be to enroll in high school and charm some unsuspecting teen girl into becoming his new vampire sweetheart. Even though he dreaded the idea of being forced to act human for nine hours a day it seemed like impersonating a student was his only hope. "If it worked for Edward Cullen it can work for me, too!" he thought to himself.

James walked into the doors of Benjamin City Charter High School feeling like the biggest dork that ever walked the face of the Earth. He couldn't believe he was doing this! He could've just walked into a mall and grabbed someone but no, he had to be a gentleman and court a girl. "Well, I'm already here. Might as well go through with it," he thought as he went to pick up his roster from the office.

James' first day was possibly one of the worst days of his long life! The main problem James' faced was trying to control himself among the students. He knew he had to act natural but since he had been brought back to live his thirst for blood was astronomical! Therefore, the majority of James' time was spent clinging onto his desk, trying desperately to control his need for blood. "I'm never going to find another mate like this!" he whispered to himself as he made the way to his next method of torture; lunch.

As James made his way toward the cafeteria he smelled a scent that drove him wild. It was somewhat reminiscent of Bella Swan's flowery aroma but with a hint of herbs. The smell was so overpowering that the vampire almost fell over with excitement. "I must follow that scent!" he thought to himself as he finished his trek to the lunchroom.

Once he arrived in the cafeteria James used his tracking skills to find the bountiful bouquet he had encountered on the stairs. It only took him a few minutes to find Mandy Taminzski sitting with her best friends at an almost empty lunch table. "Bingo." James thought as he made his way over to the table.

Out of the corner of her eye Mandy saw the hottest guy she had ever seen. He had golden blond hair, skin white as snow, and ruby red eyes. As he sauntered over towards her lunch table she almost forgot to breath. "May I sit here?" his seductive voice rang out as he finally arrived at her table. "Su-sure", Mandy stuttered as the mysterious hottie made himself comfortable.

"I'm James."

"My name's Mandy. These are my friends Becca, Dana, and Sara."

"Nice to meet you guys."

"Hey Mandy, Dana, Sara, and I are going to head to the Lu. We'll be right back."

"Okay Becca, don't get raped!"

"Why would you say something like that your friends?"

"Well, James I can't tell you much information other than it's an inside joke."

"Have any more weird sayings I should know about?"

" Well…"

As Mandy continued to talk she noticed how different James was from the other guys at her school. Not only was he the hottest person alive he also paid the utmost attention to her. The only other guy to do that was her ex-boyfriend, Karl, and his reason was because no one else liked him. But, James seemed to be attracted to her in a way that Mandy never thought someone could be. As their conversation progressed, she tried to through in a few flirty moves she hoped would persuade to make a move.

When lunch was over James politely said his goodbyes to the four girls and left the building. As he ran back to his hideout in the park, he thought over the time he had spent with Mandy. Not only was she obviously smitten with him but her scent was so mouthwatering it was hard to keep from drooling all over the place. And, as a bonus he was a pretty fun person to talk to. "She's it.", he thought to himself as he prepared to find his evening meal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Complicated Courtship

(Note: These characters are not mine. Any characters based on real people are used in this fic only for entertainment purposes. No harm or copyright infringement intended.)

Over the next few months Mandy and James continued to expand their relationship. James would sit at Mandy's lunch table every day and the two would talk the whole way through lunch. Mainly, they just discussed school stuff but occasionally the conversation would shift to more important matters like music and movies.

During this time Mandy kept having dreams about James. Not typical 'oh he's so perfect I want to marry him' dreams but dreams about what James really was. She knew he wasn't human. That was a fact. Although, no matter how hard she tried she could never figure out what he was. The little voice inside her head kept saying 'vampire' but she knew that could not be true. She had been praying on end for God to send her a vampire for ages but she doubted he would respond this fast.

James continued to perfect his plan of attack. Everyday his flirting became more and more obvious. He could tell that Mandy was catching on.

"It won't be long now," he thought to himself on the anniversary of his third month. "I'll have my bride soon enough."

There was one thing that James did not expect. As Mandy was developing feelings for him, he was developing feelings for her. This was not part of the plan. True, he wanted Mandy to want him but he was into the whole concept of falling in love. Even with Victoria all he cared about was her sex appeal. This change in James' thought process scared him. He was afraid he was losing his edge, becoming soft, or worse becoming a Cullen! James decided that in order to avoid becoming a wimp he needed to act fast.

"I'll give this one more week, then I'm going in."

In the days that followed James' started to let his guard down. The little differences he tried to hide such as the faint glitter of his skin, his super strength, and his special diet he started to let show. Instead of wearing his shirt buttoned all the way to his neck he now buttoned it so that not only his neck but also part of his chiseled chest was exposed. Instead of holding back when he hugged Mandy he now embraced her with enough force to hurt her but not enough to break any of her bones. Mandy also became aware of how cold his skin was. And instead of arriving empty handed to the lunch table James now brought a bottle filled with thick red liquid.

"What's that?" Mandy's friend Sara asked when she saw him take it out of the brown paper bag.

"Just an energy drink."

"Really? What's it called?"

"I don't know. It's something from Sweden. Couldn't pronounce the name if I tried."

In reality it was remnants from James' dinner from the previous night. Mandy recognized the consistency of he liquid but once again ignored the voice in her head.

"He can't be a vampire. There's no way my fantasy could come true."

As the week came to a close, James was suddenly absent. Mandy couldn't find him in the hallways and he wasn't at her lunch table. However, as the final bell rang a figure appeared outside the door of Mandy's Algebra 2 class. It was James dressed out of uniform, smiling his famous crooked smile. But just as quickly as he had appeared he was gone again.

"Great, now I'm daydreaming about him!" Mandy muttered to herself as she packed up her things.

As she walked down the steps, tired and disappointed, she felt an ice cold tap on her shoulder.

"James!" she squealed as she turned around. "Why weren't you in school today?"

"It was just a little too sunny for my tastes. But since it's starting to get a little cloudy I thought I'd stop by and sat 'Hello'."

"You don't like the sun?"

"Well, it's not so much that I don't like the sun rather that I'm not really supposed to be seen in the sun."

"Huh?" Mandy responded completely confused.

" It's does things to my skin that certain people think is inappropriate."

Mandy thought about the faint glitter his skin had when he sat down for lunch.

" Wait a sec, you can't go out in the sun, you're stronger than most pro-wrestlers, and you drink something that I swear looks like blood. Are you a …"

"Mandy, I'd love to stay and talk but I gotta run." And as soon as he spoke he was off running, moving faster than Superman and the Flash combined.

"There is definitely something different about this guy." Mandy thought a she watched James turn into black and silver blur.

As Mandy tried to fall asleep that night she tried to put all the clues together.

"He avoids contact with the sun, he's strong, he drinks a blood-like substance, and his faster than the speed of light."

"Vampire!", the voice in her head shouted for the ninety-ninth time.

"No! He can't be! He… or maybe…"

As Mandy thought about this new possibility she fell into a deep sleep filled with visions of James' face drenched in blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Revelations

(Note: These characters are not mine. Any characters based on real people are used in this fic only for entertainment purposes. No harm or copyright infringement intended.)

Mandy continued to rack her brains about James. The school year was almost over and still she couldn't figure out what he was. To make matters worse she was falling deeper for him. What had once been a simple crush had now turned into full-blown love. When she wasn't thinking about what James was she was dreaming about his sexy eyes and well-toned chest. Doodles of his face appeared all over her notebooks. He was her new obsession.

James had decided that this charade had gone on for too long. Mandy had more than enough hints. Besides, the Philadelphia Police Department was on to his mass killings. It was time for him to reveal who he really was.

One day after lunch James finally made his move. Before heading up for English class James pulled Mandy aside.

"I'm going to be late!" Mandy said to James as she watched her fellow classmates walk up the steps.

"You won't. Plus, if you are you'll just get a detention. It's not that big of a deal."

" To you maybe, but I've already gotten one this year. If I get another one my mom will have my head."

"Fine, I'll do this later. See you tonight."

"Okay. Wait, where?"

"At your house." James responded as he walked away.

"Okay. Wait, how do you know where I live?"

Mandy spent the night pacing in her room back and forth. What was it that James wanted to tell her? Was he finally going to ask her out? Tell her he loved her? Or reveal what he was? With all these questions floating around in her head Mandy could not sit still.

"I have to calm down." Mandy said to herself as she put on some music.  
"No, bad idea. Maybe I'll draw instead." This seemed like a good idea until she opened her drawing notebook. Every single drawing was related to James.

"TV." Every single channel had something that was about vampires.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Mandy exclaimed as she walked back to her room.

The minute she walked in Mandy heard a knock on her window.

"Whose there?"

"Guess who." responded a familiar voice.

Mandy pushed back the drapes to reveal James' face. She immediately flung her window open.

"How did you find the place?"

"I tracked you down."

"Looked in the phone book?"

"I followed your scent."

"Wait how are you standing? I'm on the second floor." Mandy looked down to see James leaning against the window ledge.

"How are you doing that? And, more importantly, how did you get up here?"

"I climbed onto your fence and jumped. And as for how I'm able to lean against your window, well let's just say my kind is more coordinated than most humans."

"Your kind?" Mandy moved away as James climbed through the window.

"Mandy, if you haven't guessed already, I'm not human."

"I thought I was just going crazy."

"No, your instincts were right."

"So, what are you exactly?"

" A vampire."

"Told you so!" the voice in Mandy's head exclaimed.

"You're serious?" Mandy asked James.

"Yep. Just wanted to wait until the moment was right to tell you."

"Why are you revealing your secret to me? You're not planning to kill me are you?"  
"No, I wanted you to be my mate."

Mandy could barely contain her excitement.

"You're mate?"

"Well, yeah. Every vampire needs someone by his side."  
"But, why me?"

" Well, first of all your scent is irresistible. Second, you're uniquely sexy. Third and finally you're the only teenage I've met who dreams of being a creature of the night."  
" Dreams do come true after all."

James laughed to himself.

"Are you ready my dear?"

"More than you'll ever know." Mandy said as she pulled down her shirt to reveal her neck.

"Well, Mr. Vampire, aren't you going to bite me?"

"Well, I kind of wanted to give you something first." James responded as he rifled through his jeans pocket.

"Oh."

"I know this is going to appear cheesy and I originally wasn't going to do this but the more I've gotten to know you the deeper my feelings have become. At first, when I came here my goal was just to find a mate. But then I met you and you were so beautiful that I started to develop a crush on you. And I now four months later I've discovered that I'm in love with you. So, if I'm going to ask you to be my mate it's going to be the right way." James said as he dropped to one knee.

"Mandy, will you marry me and be my mate for all eternity?"

Before Mandy could answer James pulled a black box from inside his pocket. Inside the box was a ruby set on a band of 14 karat gold.

"I…um... I uh…"Mandy stuttered as she struggled to remember how her mouth worked.

"I knew this wouldn't work." James said as he prepared to leave Mandy's room.  
"No, don't leave", Mandy said as she grabbed his rock-hard arm.

"I was just surprised. My answer is 'yes'."  
James was instantly filled with feelings of excitement and joy. He picked Mandy up and spun her around.

"Well," James said as he placed the ring on her finger, "ready to become my wife?"

Before she answered Mandy took once last look at her room. She was about to leave her entire life behind. Her parents, her sister, friends, cousins, aunts, and uncles would not be allowed to see her again. Even though she loved those people going with James would be the better choice. Being a vampire was not only her dream it was where she belonged.

"You bet, sexy."

And with that James cradled Mandy bridal style in his arms and whisked her off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Becoming One

(Note: These characters are not mine. Any characters based on real people are used in this fic only for entertainment purposes. No harm or copyright infringement intended.)

James held Mandy's hand as they stood in Penny Pack Park, admiring the stars.

"Are you sure you're qualified to do this?"

"Look, if Sonny and Cher can get married by themselves so can we."

"Alright, you start."

"Okay. I, James Robert Calloway, take you, Amanda Ta…"

"Just forget the last name."

"Alright. Take you to be my lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold for as long as we both shall live."

"My turn. I, Amanda, take you, James Robert Calloway, to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold for as long as we both shall live."

"Now, I pronounce us vampire and wife. May I kiss you?"

"You most certainly can."

The two embraced as the sky grew even darker.

"Now our wedding night?" Mandy asked trying to remain calm.

"Not yet. I want turn you into a vamp first. You know, so we can get it out of the way."

"Of course. Makes sense."

"Um, could you jump around a little? I'm a tracker so I'm used to stalking my prey."

"I'll try."

Mandy began doing leaps around the park.

"I said jump, not dance."

"I'm trying."

"Oh, screw it."

At that moment, James sunk his sharp, venom-coated teeth into her soft, supple neck.

"Ow!" Mandy's cries filled the night as James dragged her body toward a safer location.

Three days later Mandy woke up in a dark cave. Even though it was pitch black inside the stone cavern Mandy's eyes could see every detail. As she took in the smooth, concrete walls of the cave a desperate thought came to her mind.

"Blood."

Mandy was thirsty. She needed blood more than anything else. James looked over from where he sat at the cave's entrance. He saw Mandy thrusting herself against the floor, trying to control her desire.

"It's nice to see you awake my love. Ready to feed?"

"Blood."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. C'mon follow me. You woke up just in time. The streets are filled with unsuspecting victims."

As she stood up Mandy tuned her ears in to the sounds of the streets. She could hear the cars running across the asphalt, radios blaring music, and most importantly human hearts. The steady, rhythmic beats made Mandy want to drool.

"Let's do this."

"As you wish my dear." James responded as the newlyweds headed out into the night.

"Did you like your meal?"

"Yes, very much."

"Want some more, my love?"

"What do you think?"

"Let's roll."

" You're such a dork."

" You're the one who married me."

"I know."

James and Mandy continued on their murderous romp for a week. The experiences made both vampires feel more than alive. Mandy was living a dream. From what she could remember of her human life she had always wanted to be a vampire. It was sheer bliss. James couldn't get enough of how well Mandy was responding to her new life. He had seen many newborns during his life but Mandy was heads above the rest. She didn't just kill sporadically. She carefully stalked her prey and hunted premium specimens; skills that only mature vampires possessed. As the week came to a close James decided that Mandy was ready.

" Are you full yet?"

"Yeah. Think I'm ready for a little break."

"Good."

"Wait, why are you holding me?"

"Stop squirming. You want to have sex with me, don't you?"

"Right. With all the carnage it kind of slipped my mind."

"That's perfectly understandable. When you're a newborn vampire it's like you have ADD combined with an addiction to speed. You'll get better."

"I hope so. So, where are we doing it?"

"Oh."

" Right here. Just wanted to pick you up for effect."

"Wow."

"I'm guessing you liked it."

" Definitely. Not sure if it's because I'm a vampire or that you're really good. You know what I don't care about the reason. That rocked!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. We have a few more hours before the sun comes up. Wanna go again?"

"Touch me creature of the night!"

"I love you."

Eventually, the lovebirds outgrew Philly. They set out in search of a new place to live. During their road trip the couple shared murders and mayhem, among other things.

" Why can't we go in the sun again?"

"Because we'll sparkle."

"Excuse me? What happened to bursting into flames?"

"Sadly, that's just lore. Real vampires sparkle like diamonds when the sun hits us. Some use this as a tool to lure humans."

" What kind of messed up crap is that? We're vampires not weirdoes wearing body glitter!"

"I know how you feel. If it were up to me all vampires would look like those guys from The Lost Boys."

"Lost Boys?"

"Yeah, I love that movie. Now those guys were real vampires. Vamping out with those huge fangs, flying, and actually adhering to lore. Man, I could watch that thing on a continuous loop and never get bored."

"Me, too. From what I can remember I used to be obsessed with that movie."

"I knew I married you for a reason."

"I thought you chose me as your mate because you thought I was hot."

"Yeah well, there's that too."

As the vampire couple was making there way across the continental U.S. another vampire was hitting the road. Victoria had been mourning the death of her beloved James for months. Now, she had decided it was time to track down Edward Cullen and his beloved Bella Swan in order to wreak her revenge. As she moved towards the Olympic Peninsula a familiar scent brushed across her nostrils.

"James?" she whispered to herself, "There's no way he's still alive."

Bewildered beyond belief, Victoria decided to follow the scent unsure of where it would lead.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Vampire wrath

(Note: These characters are not mine. Any characters based on real people are used in this fic only for entertainment purposes. No harm or copyright infringement intended.)

Mandy and James had covered quite a bit of ground since departing Philadelphia. They were almost halfway to Washington State. A little voice in the back of James' mind told him that reentering the Cullens land might be such a good idea but he quickly dismissed that theory. What could possibly go wrong?

"Honey?"

"Yes, Mandy?"

"What's that smell?"

"Oh crap."

"What?"

"I thought she would've moved on."

"Who?"

"Or been killed by those rat bastards."

"WHO?"

"Maybe it's just a coincidence. OWWWWWWWW! Let go of me!"

"You better tell me who you're talking about or I will rip your head clean off."

"I have taught you well."

"Talk!"

"Alright, alright. Her name is Victoria and she's…right behind you."

Victoria breathed heavily down Mandy's neck.

"James, who the hell is this?"

"Now, Vicky, we can handle this in a come and rational manner."

"You didn't answer my question. Who is this filthy whore?"

"Hey, I'm no whore I'm his wife!"

"YOURWIFE!"

Victoria lunged at Mandy with perfect cat-like reflexes. Before James could utter a word the two were already wrestling on the ground. Although James was finding the sight before him quite sexy he decided to think with his brain and separated the two felines.

" What the fuck are you doing with my mate?"

"I had idea he was with you. We fell in love and then he proposed to me. So, if you want to tear someone to pieces I suggest you choose your supposed boyfriend!"

"Thanks for ratting me out babe."

"Just telling the truth. Unlike some people."

"Hey! I was gonna tell you eventually."

"Eventually? That sounds great ya two timing creep!"  
"Excuse me I'd hate to break up this marital feud but could we get back to me here."

"Victoria, I cared deeply for you. You know I did. But when I woke up in that dance studio I just guessed that you had moved on. I know that vampires are very territorial when it comes to their mates but I didn't think you'd react so vigorously. Our relationship was always open…"

"But I loved you. I still love you."

"I'll always love you too. But with Mandy I knew I was ready to commit. I know she's my proper mate."

"And how do I know that this isn't a bunch of bull?"

"You should know me well enough to know that you can trust me."

" This is just too hard for me to wrap my head around. You just met her a few months ago! You've known me far longer."

"But with us it was just a sexual attraction."

"As it should be. James, we're vampires! Practically animals! A deep emotional connection should not be considered when choosing a life partner!"

"Well, then call me a Cullen! I hate to break your heart. I'm well aware of our history together. Believe me, it was great and I'll miss it. I'll especially miss you. But I've made my choice. And I'm not going back."

"I hope you two are very happy together."

"Goodbye, Victoria."

"Goodbye, James."

Victoria sprinted out of James' life for good.

As James and Victoria were having their little heart-to-heart Alice Cullen had another one of her famous visions.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked as he pulled his mate out of her spell.

"James..."

"He's dead. Emmett and I killed him."

"No, he's back."

How the hell could he be back?" Emmett shouted as he stumbled into the room."

"I don't know how. I just know what I saw."

"Did you see where he was?"

"No. All I could tell is that there was a girl with him."

"Human or vampire?"

"Vampire I think."

"We better warn Carlisle."

"Just don't let Edward find out."

"Why? He might be after Bella."

"But he might not. It's best not to alarm him."

"You're right."

"So, whose gonna tell him?"  
"How bout we do it together?"  
"Why can't you just do it yourself?"

"Emmett, please be a team player."

"Fine."

" We'll tell him when he gets back from hunting."

"And then we hope for the best."

Upon hearing word of James return from beyond the grave Carlisle was on red alert.

"We can't take any chances. We don't know what or who he wants as of yet, however, we need to be prepared. Therefore, I'm going to go alert Edward. He will make sure Bella is placed in a safe location. Then, I will alert the wolves."

"Those filthy canines! I don't want them helping us!"

"We need all the help we can get, Emmett."

"Okay, whatever."

"But, Carlisle why is he still alive?"

"Alice, I wish I could answer that. But I can't. We just have to accept this fact and deal with the task at hand. Keep me posted if you have another vision."

"I will."

And with that Carlisle sprinted up the staircase to warn Edward of the danger facing the love of his life.

Meanwhile, back in Philadelphia the search had begun for Mandy. Her parents had assumed that she was staying with her aunt, which is why they waited a week before getting concerned. But after speaking with their family members they came to the conclusion that Mandy had been kidnapped. Everyone was frantic. How could they have been so oblivious? How could her friends just assume that she was sick? Who would take their beloved singing scientist?

Tired of asking questions and terribly worried Mandy's friends decided to find her themselves.

"You sure you won get in trouble, Sara?"

"Look Becca, I know she's a psychiotic bitch but dealing with her wrath is worth searching for Mandy."

"If you say so. But if I get one cell phone call from her we're leaving you stranded."

"I know, I know."

"Do we have everything?"

"I think so Dana. Oh, don't forget the flyers."

"Right, I think we're all set then."  
Little did the girls know what kind of twisted situation they were getting themselves into.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Quest for the Newborn

(Note: These characters are not mine. Any characters based on real people are used in this fic only for entertainment purposes. No harm or copyright infringement intended.)

After their run-in with Victoria, Mandy and James decided to set up camp.

"Don't you think it's a little dangerous staying here?" asked Mandy as she stared into the dark woods.

"Why? You scared someone's gonna hurt you?" responded James jokingly as he jumped from tree to tree.

"Didn't you say that you used to hunt up here?"

"Yes, and?"

"And this is where that Swan girl and those wimpy Cullens live!"

"Baby, I'm not scared of them."

"Look, I understand that you and I could probably kick all of their asses blindfolded but I'm really not in the mood to fight someone right now."

"Sweetheart, relax. They won't be looking for revenge. They don't even know I came back from the dead."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive. Now, if you would stand I'd like to introduce you to the local cuisine."

"Sounds delightful." responded Mandy as the blood-sucking lovebirds ran off into the night.

Meanwhile at the Cullen residence Edward and Bella had just been informed of James' resurrection.

"What have you planned so far for our counter attack?" Edward asked as Bella sat at the kitchen table stunned in silence.

"Well, that thing," responded Alice, "we don't know if he's planning to attack or not."

"Of course he'd attack! He wanted Bella's blood, we prevented him from getting it, and then we killed him! I think he'd be a just a little pissed off!"

"I understand but from what I can see he has someone with him."

"You mean like a new mate?"

"Exactly."

" Oh."

"That's doesn't mean we shouldn't prepare." interrupted Carlisle. "We need to be ready in case he crosses our path. However, it's unnecessary to plan a full blown counter strike."

"So, I'm not allowed to bash his face in?" asked Emmett as he waltzed into the kitchen.

"Only if he bashes yours in first."

"Fine. Carlisle, you never let me have any fun!"

"It's for your own protection Emmett."

"Whatever."

"What about me?" asked Bella as she slowly came out of her trance.

"You're to stay with us until this whole thing blows over." responded Edward as moved to stand next to Bella. "I can't risk you getting yourself killed."

"Thank you for always protecting me."

"Your welcome and I always will."

And with a kiss the deal was sealed.

James and Mandy returned from their meal confused to find themselves cornered by a pack of wolves.  
"Why are these wolves glaring at us?"  
"Mandy, I have to be honest with you. I don't believe that wolves are native to this area. "

"So then, what are those?"

"Werewolves."

"You mean the vampire's sworn enemy?"

"Yep."

"So, I have to get up off my ass and fight these goons with you?"  
"Precisely."

"Well, at least I won't be doing it on an empty stomach."

Mandy and James lounged simultaneously toward Sam Uley's band of shape-shifting beasts. Mandy's newborn strength combined with James' brutality demolished the werewolves. As the now mutilated pack limped home Mandy and James could not refrain from laughing uncontrollably.

"Some mortal enemy." chuckled Mandy as she brushed the fur from her clothes.

"They must be the diet Coke of werewolves. One calorie not werewolf enough."

"Austin Powers reference; my friends like that movie."

"You miss them?"

"Yeah, but sometimes you have to make sacrifices."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

James wrapped his arms around Mandy as she struggled to erase the distant memories of her best friends.

On the other side of the woods Edward struggled to get Bella to fall asleep. He couldn't blame her for wanting to stay awake. After all the guy who had tried to kill her not even a year ago was back and had brought a newborn vampire with him as back-up. Still, Edward tried relentlessly to calm Bella's nerves. He played music, gave her a massage, and even offered to sleep with her but none of his tactics seemed to work. Finally, as if by some great cosmic miracle, Bella began to slowly fall asleep in his arms. But before Bella's eyes could close Sam Uley, Jacob Black and the rest of the Forks werewolf pack burst into the Cullen house. Before any of the vampires could retaliate Sam began to speak.

" I know we have been mortal enemies for many years. But there is a situation that requires our immediate attention. There are two vampires, one male and one female, who I caught devouring two humans in town. I gathered my pack and cornered them in the woods just outside your house. As you can tell by our battered appearance the fight did not turn out in our favor. We need your cooperation so that no more humans are harmed."  
"Jacob, you're a werewolf?"

"Yes, Bella. But we have more pressing matters at hand right now."

"Gotcha. Sorry."

"Did the male vampire happen to have blond hair?"

"I think so, Carlisle. Why you know him?"

"Yes, Sam."

"Is he a friend of yours?"

"No. An enemy."

"He tried to kill me."

"Then he must be destroyed."

"Easy, Jacob. So, then I guess you're on our side?"

"Definitely."

"Good. We'll discuss our fight plans in the morning. Have a pleasant evening."

The werewolves filed out the door, one by one, as the Cullens stood frozen, unable to move.

"Did we just make a pact with those filthy fleabags?"

"Yes, but it was for a good cause, Emmett."

"Right."

Bella couldn't help but break down in tears.

"I'll fix this, just like I fix everything else." whispered Edward as he once again began the long process of helping Bella fall asleep.

Just outside of the Ohio state limits Becca, Dana, and Sara set up camp for the night. The girls had been traveling for three days and still hadn't found Mandy. With no clues as to where she had disappeared to the girls were forced to wander from state to state until Mandy reappeared.

"It's hopeless!" whined Sara as the other two finished pitching their tents. "We're never gonna find her!"

"Sara, please just calm down. It's only been three days. We'll find Mandy. Just stop complaining!"

"Fine, Becca."

"Fine."

"Can you guys stop fighting and help me with this crappy tent?"

"Sorry, Dana."

"Here, I'll help you."

"Thanks, Becca."

"No problem. And don't worry Sara, there's a good chance that she's out there somewhere."

"I hope so."

The girls snuggled into their sleeping bags as the sound of cars on the highway lulled them to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Battle Begins

(Note: These characters are not mine. Any characters based on real people are used in this fic only for entertainment purposes. No harm or copyright infringement intended.)

On their quest to find their forgotten friend Becca, Dana, and Sara were making a considerable amount of headway. After searching Ohio up and down the girls moved on through the mid-west and eventually found themselves right at the border of Nevada.

"Maybe she ran off with someone and got married in Vegas?"

"Sara, this is Mandy we're talking about. If there's any place in the world she'd run off to it'd be New York and we already looked there!"

"Sorry, Dana I'm just trying to come up with some ideas of places we could search."

"Well, try to think of places that are slightly more logical would ya?"  
"Sorry. What crawled up your pants and died?"

"Ok, that's enough. We're searching for our friend here, okay. Someone who over the years has been very near and dear to our hearts. Who we can't live without for another second. Now we've been out here on the road searching for Mandy for close to three weeks and it's ridiculous what we're doing. We're high school kids! We should be in school laboring over test and quizzes and taking notes like there's no tomorrow! But we're not. We are searching every major city in every single, goddamn state searching for our best friend. Now can we keep that objective in mind and stopping fighting, like a bunch of sissies?"

"Yes, Becca."

"Sorry, sis."

"That's fine. Now that we've got our priorities straightened out let's continue our search."

"Aye, aye captain!"

"Please don't call me that Sara."

"Right, sorry. Forward, march!"

"Mandy, if you're out there save me!"

As Mandy's friends continued moving westward Mandy and James had decided to skedaddle.

"Why are we leaving again?"

"Because I have a funny feeling that some crazy shit is about to go down."

"Okay, aside from the strange vocabulary you've chosen what clues have given you the inkling that something's going to happen?"

"Well, for starters, that werewolf attack the other day. Werewolves, at least to my knowledge, have not been seen in this area for a long time which means that something weird is happening. Second, I on our last few hunts I felt as if I was followed."

"Followed? James this is a small town with small town minded people living in it. I don't think they'd have the audacity to follow anyone."

"No, see sweetheart you're considering human suspects."  
"You think the Cullens are following you?"

"Precisely."

"But I thought you said the area was safe. I thought you said they wouldn't be looking for you. That's why you brought me here, isn't it?"

"Yes. I did originally think it was safe but apparently I was wrong."

"So, what do we do now?"

"We leave. I just told you five minutes ago. I've known you for awhile now. I didn't think you had short term memory loss."

"Look, honey, think about it for a second. If we leave they'll just use one of their trackers to come and hunt us down."

"They don't have any trackers."

"Well, you get my point! They'll try to find us. And even if they fail they'll get pretty damn close. We need to stop them in their tracks before they stop us in ours."

"You want to attack them?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"Yes, right. Sorry. So, you want to draw up the battle plans or should I?

"You'd really let me take control of this?"

"Yeah, well first of all you're my wife. And besides, attacking the Cullens was your idea. You should be the one leading this little expedition."

"If you say so. Can I have a pen?"

"A pen?"

"You asked me if I wanted to draw up the plans. If I'm going to write something out I need a pen."

"Um, I don't have one."

"I'm just pulling your leg. I'll go write it up in the dirt. You go unpack our things. We're gonna be here for awhile."

"Mandy, we don't have any luggage."

"I thought you used to have a sense of humor."

"I do."

"Just go and sit while I draw up the plans."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I think they're on to us."

"Emmett what gives you that idea?"

"That other day when I was tracking them as they hunted. James looked up at me while he was devouring that young girl. It wasn't for a long period of time but he still noticed me."

"Did he indentify that it was you?"

"No, but he still knows that someone's following him."

"Well, at least your cover hasn't been blown. What? Don't look at me like that! That's a good sign."

"Whatever, Rose."

"Don't talk to me like that!"  
"Sorry, but I was hoping you'd be a little bit more concerned."

"I am, I am. But if he didn't actually see who it was then there's really nothing to worry about. Right, Carlisle?"

"Not exactly. If he knows that he's in our territory then if he sees someone following him his first guess is that's it's going to be us."

"Oh. Never mind then."

"We should probably ask the werewolves to start doing patrols of the area."

"Why can't we do it?"

"Because they run faster than us and can cover more ground."

"We can run fast too!"

"Emmett stop whining and do what you're told."

"Yes, Carlisle."

"Edward, once the werewolves have secured James it'll be your job to hide Bella in Alaska."

"Alaska? Why Alaska?"

"We have fiends there."

"Vampire friends?"

"Yep."

"How many of there you?"

"A lot."

"Right."

"You'll stay with her there while we will take care of the actual fighting."  
"But we need Edward; he's one of our best fighters."

"Jasper has even fighting power to fit that of two men. Besides, Bella can't be left unattended. She might hurt herself."

"Hey! I resent that! Oh, wait. Yea, you're probably right."

"So, it's settled. Edward and Bella will go to Alaska and the rest of us will stay here and fight James and his mate. Jasper, have you started working on the fight plans?"

"Yes, we can get started practicing tonight after we hunt."

"Works for me. Alright, let's hit the town."

"I'll stay here with Bella."

"Edward, you haven't eaten in three days!"

"I know, Alice, but I don't want to leave her."

"That's sweet of you, but you should go."

"But, Bella…"

"How long does it take you to hunt?"

"About twenty minutes to an hour."

"I think I can avoid getting myself killed for that long. Go."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I love you."

"I will always love you."

"Okay, you mush balls everyone's leaving. Let's go."

"Fine, I'm coming. I have something to give you when you get back."

"Okay. I'll be waiting."

As Edward closed the door to the Cullen house a feeling of uncertainty washed over him.

"It's probably nothing", he thought to himself as he ran to join the others, "she'll be okay, I hope."

"We're attacking tonight?"

"Yes? Have a problem with that, ?"

"No, Mrs. Calloway but aren't we being a little hasty?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do we have to attack them the same night we draw up the fight plans?"

"Actually, I single handedly drew up the fight plans."

"You know what I meant. We should relax and strike at dawn."

"Fine. But if they find us before we find them it's gonna be your head!"

"Oh, a threat. Have I ever told you that I find threats kinky?"

"No, but I'm not in the mood right now."

"Please?"  
"Begging won't work."

"I'll let you kill Edward Cullen and that flighty little twit he loves."

"Okay, you win."

"I love my methods of persuasion."

After making it through Nevada and Arizona Becca, Dana, and Sara decided to set up camp along the Californian coast.

"I can't believe how much ground we've covered."  
"I know, especially for a bunch of un-athletic wimps like us."

"Maybe she's dead."  
"How dare you say that? She's our friend! One of our greatest friends! We love... well at least I love her like she was one of our own. We can't give up hope just yet."  
"You think I don't care about Mandy? I love her as much as you do! Maybe even more. But I'm just stating a possibility. After all, she's been gone for more than two weeks. If she were still alive she would've shown up by now."

"You could be right."

"I hope I'm not. But…"

"Maybe we should pray."

"Pray?"

"It couldn't hurt."

"What do we say?"

"Um, dear God please protect our dear friend Many from all harm and keep her alive long enough to see her next birthday. Please and thank you."

"Please and thank you?"

"What? God likes it when you use manners. Why are you laughing?"

"Sounds like something Mandy would've said."

"Yeah, probably."  
"I miss her."

"We all do, Sara."

"That's why we're here."  
"Right. We'll find her."

"As God as our witness."

"As God as our witness."

"Group hug!"

"Sara, don't ruin the moment."

"Sorry."  
"Oy."

Following James and Mandy's rendezvous the couple rested up for the big day ahead of them. Well, rested as best they could for two members of the living dead. The Cullens returned safely home to find Bella resting comfortably with Jacob Black. Edward was not satisfied with this but, as they say, them's the breaks. The rest of the night passed by uneventful. But the next day, would prove to be the most important in all the lives of those involved.

To Be Continued….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Fight till you're dead

(Note: These characters are not mine. Any characters based on real people are used in this fic only for entertainment purposes. No harm or copyright infringement intended.)

James and Mandy rose the next morning ready and willing to fight. As soon as they were done stretching James led Mandy to the Cullens humble abode.

"Why do they have such a big house if there are only seven of them living here?"

"They're weird."

"Gotcha."

James and Mandy stayed concealed near the back of the house until they saw the first Cullen appear.

"You should be the first one out."

"Me, why me? In the fight plan we designated you as the first attacker."

"Yes, but they'll recognize me first. They don't know what you look like from the front yet."

"But when we hunt they've been following both of us. They know what I look like!"

"Just go!"

"Fine."

Mandy approached Jasper under the disguise of a sweet girl lost in the woods. James sneak attack that followed kicked the battle off with a bang.

"What's that going on outside?"

"Jake, you stayed with me all night? That's sweet. But where's Edward?"

"Sleeping downstairs. He couldn't stand the smell of my wolfness."

"You're conceited."

"I know."

"Didn't you guys hear that?"

"Yeah, what the hell's going on outside?"

"I don't know. C'mon let's go check."

"You're willing letting me come with you?"

"Just shut up wolf boy and get downstairs."

"That sounds more like it."

As Emmett, Jacob, and Bella arrived downstairs they realized that the battle had started without them. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and the entire werewolf clan were attempting to beat up James and Mandy to no avail; the latter group was just too powerful for them.

"Why didn't anybody wake me up? C'mon Jake let's go!"

"I love being included! Eat my dust vampire scum!"

As Emmett and Jacob went to join the fight Bella ran to find Edward.

"Edward!"

"I'm right here my darling. I was just packing up the car. It's time we get you to Alaska."

"But we can't just leave the werewolves and your family alone. They're getting brutalized out there!"

"I understand your concern Bella but I'm thinking about you here!"

"Forget about me. Go and help fight. I'll drive to Alaska by myself."

"But, Bella…"

"But, Bella nothing. Is there a GPS in the car?"

"Yes."

"Is the address of this vampire family already in the database?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll be fine. Go."

"Marry me?"

"What?"

"I wanted to ask you last night but you were with Jacob and it just seemed like a bad time."

"And you think now is any better? We'll discuss this when I get back. Go fight. Now."

"Yes, baby."

As Edward ran to join the fight Bella hopped in Edward's car, hit go on the GPS, and high tailed her ass out of Forks.

While Bella was fleeing the scene Becca, Dana, and Sara crossed the border into Washington State. They wandered through the woods until they heard fighting in the distance. Being the curious girls that they were they wandered closer towards the sound. To their surprise they found Mandy, their long last pal, surrounded by wolves and pale, sparkly folks with really bad fashion sense.

"Why are they all fighting each other?"

"I don't know. But I'm gonna find out."

"Sara, no!"

Sara walked carefully into the fray. Just as she was about to approach Mandy to ask what the hell was happening Sam Uley delivered a blow to the head.

"Sara!"

Carlisle, being the bleeding heart doctor that he was noticed the attack that had just occurred, picked Sara up off the forest floor, and whisked her off to his office at the hospital.

"Where's that pale dude going with Sara?"

"I'll go try to follow you stay here and wait for Mandy."

"Got it."

"Good luck."

"You too."

"Just wish someone would tell me what's going on." thought Dana to herself as she watched the unexplained fighting continue.

James and Mandy continued to kick the crap out of the Cullens and their little werewolf friends. Mandy was so absorbed in the fighting that she didn't even notice that Sara had gotten hurt or that Dana was standing five feet away. She just wanted to dismantle the Cullens limb from limb and wouldn't stop until her mission was complete.

"Jasper, I thought you knew how to fight newborns!"

"I thought I did but this one's really feisty."

"No shit, Sherlock!"

"Alice, what do you want from me? I'm doing the best I can!"

"Try harder."

"Fine."

"We're totally kicking their asses, babe!"

"I know this is so cool! This is so much better than watching Buffy on TV!"

"Totally."

Edward could not believe the amount of pain him and his family were experiencing. They were all strong, capable vampires. This newborn and recently resurrected vampire shouldn't be able to cause this much destruction. Edward knew that the only way he could save his family was to call in reinforcements.

"Edward? Where are you going? The fight's not over."

"I know Rose but I gotta make a phone call real quick."

"You don't need to check on Bella. She's probably fine."

"I'm not calling Bella. I'm getting us some back up."

"Then hurry."

Edward raced inside the house, grabbed the phone off the hook, and dialed the first number that popped inside his head.

"Hello? This is Edward Cullen of the Cullen vampire clan. I need to speak with Aro. Don't worry, he knows who I am."

Within minutes of Edward hanging up the phone a black cloud appeared to be making its way across the Forks skyline. As the cloud drew closer those below could tell that this wasn't a cloud at all; it was a throng of vampires. As the vampires descended from the sjy Dana ran into the woods for sfety. Whatever was going on she decided that she'd rather not be a part of it. When the Volturi touched finally landed the fighting ceased. Everyone stared at the new arrivals; the wolves looked perplexed while the vampires, with the exception of Mandy and James appeared to be relieved.

"What do we have going on here?", said Aro as he walked towards the cluster of fighting mythlogical beings.

"Aro, these shape-shifters, along with my family are fighting these rogue vamlpires in the hopes that they'll go away and leave us alone."

"Esme, that's a childish thing to do. You couldn't just use your words?"

"Aro, you know for a fact that physical violence is the most effective."

"I was just kidding Esme. Honestly, you Cullens don't have a sense of humor. And who are these two, what did you call them? Rogue vampires?"

"I'm James and this is my mate Mandy."

"Hello, Mandy. En chante."

"Hi."

"Don't seem so pleased to meet me."

"I'm sorry. I just don't know who you are."

"James, did you fall for a newborn?"

"Yes, I did."

"I see. Mandy, my dear I am a part of the Volturi. We're the royal family of vampires. Basically, we make all the rules."

"Oh. Did we break any?"

"Not necessarily. But you're husband has managed to somehow to defy the laws of nature."

"Huh?"

"He explained to you how he miraciously rose from the dead, correct?"

"Yes. But we just decided to accept it as fact and move on."

"Well, you're much nicer than my brothers and I. We don't want to just accept it. We'd like to get to the bottom of this."

"What are you gonna do? Perform experiments on him?"

"No, but we have our ways."

Aro grabbed James and pulled him into the house. Mandy and the Cullens followed. The wolves, now thouroughly confused changed back into their human forms and fled the premisis. Dana continued to sit in the bushes and wait for her friends and the pale dude to return.

"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder.", she whispered to herself as she sat alone in the chilly Forks atmosphere.

To Be Continued…

Final Chapter Coming Soon


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Final Act

(Note: These characters are not mine. Any characters based on real people are used in this fic only for entertainment purposes. No harm or copyright infringement intended.)

James was seated at the Cullen's dining room table. The Cullens sat in the far corner of the room and allowed the Volturi to do their thing.

"Mandy, if you would be so kind as to sit next to your husband."

"Yes, sir."

"Please, there's no need to be formal. Call me Aro."

"Yes, Aro."

"Now, James how were you able to defy logic and come back to life?"

"I don't know."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not. I remember Emmett reaching for my head and the next thing I knew the lights were out. Unconsciously, I knew I was dead. Then, all of a sudden I woke up. I saw a bright light and heard music. I walked out and I was back in that old dance studio. That's all I know."

"Isn't there an experiment we can run on him?"

"Good idea, Jane. Now how do you suppose we go about doing that?"

"I don't know."

"That's right. We're vampires not scientists. We have other ways to get the answer out of him. Jane, you and the others go and inspect that dance studio. I'll continue questioning the born again."

"As you wish Aro."

"James, were you in possession of any talisman or some type of herb that could have brought you back from the dead."

"Not knowingly."

"Well, if you left anything behind I'm sure Jane will find it. You know it really is remarkable how you came back. And in such perfect condition. Considering you were dismembered and burned. Maybe if we can figure out what happened to you we can replicate the process and perhaps save some of our fallen comrades."

"What talisman were you thinking of Aro?"

"I'm not sure. But there has to be something that can prevent us from dying. I mean I know we're immortal but we're not invincible."

"Isn't that what immortal means?"

"Emmett don't antagonize him."

"Sorry."

"That's quite alright, Rosalie. There's no need to correct your mate. And you don't need to be scared. I'm not interrogating you. While we wait for Jane and the gang to return with their findings I feel the need to go hunting. I'd invite you to join me Cullen family but we don't favor the same brand of blood. Keep watch on our prisoner and his wife, please."

"Yes, Aro."

"Ta-ta for now."

"Should we have let him do that?"

"We scratch his back and he'll scratch ours."

"Gotcha."

"Let's just hope he doesn't kill that many people."

"That's all we can hope for."

Hours passed as the Cullens' waited for Aro to return. James watched as the time ticked by slowly on the clock. The anticipation was driving Mandy and him crazy; he had no idea what Jane and the others would find. After what seemed like a century Aro returned, his eyes a brilliant ruby red, his mouth covered with a sticky substance James knew instantly as blood. Behind him Jane lurked carrying something in a cloth. Aro took the cloth from Jane's hands as a smirk appeared across his lips.

"James, do you know what I have in my hands?"

"No."

"Have you noticed at all during your return to life that your necklace was missing?"

James instinctively touched the top of his chest where his necklace used to sit. He had been so concerned with finding a new mate he had forgotten to check if he had his favorite piece of jewelry.

"Where was it?"

"It was lying on the ground in the closet of the studio. Are you aware of the significance of the inscription?"

"It's just a doodle."

"It was done by a witch."

"Carlisle, I thought witches were only a myth?"

"Alice, there are some Wiccan out there who have proven to be successful."

"And it looks like whatever young witch Mr. James was hanging around with proved to be the real deal."

"I thought she was lying, honest!"

"Oh, so you do remember her?"

"She was joking around. She said she would be able to keep me immortal forever. So I let her make me a necklace. Soon after she gave it to me I got bored and ate her. I met Victoria shortly after hat and the rest is history."

"And you wore the necklace everywhere?"

"I thought it was a cool fashion statement."

"What a metro sexual."

"Rosalie!"

"Sorry, Carlisle."

"See, hanging out with witches is against the rules. Vampires kill each other sometimes. It's a shame but its nature; it has to happen. Witchcraft gets in the way of that. So it looks like it's my job to put things back where they belong. Mandy, my dear you might want to close your eyes."

Aro reached down and began to dismember James' body. Mandy screamed and ran outside; Rosalie, Bella, and Alice covered their eyes, Emmett and Jasper began to prepare a fire on the back porch. James' brush with rebirth was gone.

The Cullens' tried to offer Mandy some deer blood but she wouldn't' take it. She wouldn't take anything. She just couldn't help stare at the smoldering pile of ash that used to be the love of her life. Her friends waited outside, clutching a still bleeding Sara in their arms. They were able to stabilize her but they needed to get her medical attention, stat. They weren't going anywhere without Mandy.

"You knock first."

"I'm not gonna knock first you knock first."

"Dana, Sara could be halfway dead for all we know. Would you please just knock?"

"Fine."

"Hello, who might you girls be?" Carlisle said as he unleashed dead vampire smoke into the air.

"I'm Dana and this is Becca. Our friend Sara is hurt. And our friend Mandy is inside. Do you think you could direct us to the nearest hospital and get Mandy to talk to us?"

"I'm a doctor at the hospital. I'll take her over there myself. As for Mandy, you can go right in and talk to her. Just be careful, she's been through a hell of a lot."

"Thanks for everything, Mr…"

"Cullen. Carlisle Cullen."

"Thanks, Carlisle."

"You're welcome Dana. I'll take it from here."

"He's hot." Becca whispered to Dana as they entered the Cullen's massive mansion.

"I know. And he's a doctor. My mother would have been so happy."

"Let's just keep our priorities straight."

"Right."

Becca and Dana eventually made it to the Cullens' kitchen. On the countertop sat Mandy, looking more depressed than anyone had ever seen her. As her friends approached the remaining Cullens' left the three amigos to discuss everything that had occurred.

"Becca? Dana? What are you guys doing here? And where's Sara?"

"Sara got hurt. But she came along with us to try to find you."

"I should have told you guys I was leaving."

"Ya think?"

"Don't be mad. I was just excited…"

"Excited? That's no excuse! The entire city of Philadelphia is looking for you not to mention you parents are heartbroken. And to top it all off your sister actually started crying during lunch one day."

"Aslynne?"

"Yeah, Aslynne."

"I feel guilty for what I've done. But I did it for love. I became a monster for love. And now my love is dead. And I don't know what to do."

"You talking about James?"

"Yeah. He asked me to marry him. I said yes. Then he said he wanted to change me into a vampire first. So, I agreed. I had always found them fascinating anyway so I didn't really care."

"James was a vampire?"

"Yeah, so are the Cullens'."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"I'm serious."

"And now you're one too?"

"Yep. I drink blood and all that stuff."

"So, are we food to you now?"

"'l spare you guys. Sara might not be so safe."

"That's not funny! Wait, we left Sara with that doctor guy. Is he gonna kill her?"

"No, the Cullens' are vegan vampires."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"They drink animal blood."

"Oh."

"Why'd they kill James?"

"He came back from the dead which is apparently against the rules."

"Vampires have rules?"

"You learn something new every day."

"Are you gonna stay here in Forks?"

"I don't know. All I know is hat right now I just want someone to hold me."

"We're here for you."

"And we'll never let go."

"I promise not to suck your blood even though it smells delicious."

"Thanks. We appreciate that."

Becca and Dana enveloped Mandy in their arms as the stars shone bright outside.

Becca, Dana, and Mandy stayed up the entire night, talking, crying, and catching up on old times. By six in the morning the three of them felt tired (well except for Mandy) but they all felt better about the decision they were about to make.

"I just wanna say goodbye to Sara before I leave."

"She'd like that."

"I hope she's okay."

"If Carlisle's taking care of her she's fine."

"Do you know how to get to the hospital?"

"James and I passed it on our way up. C'mon."

"Where'd she go?"

"I think she's that black and red blur moving through the woods."

"I hate how vampires have super speed."

"Less talking, more running."

"Gotcha."

Becca and Dana proceeded to chase Mandy as she made her way to the Forks Medical Center.

"Thank God those humans are gone. They were really tempting."

"I know, Rose. Did you listen to them talk?"

"Yeah, they're really close with Mandy."

"And they've only known her a few years. It's amazing."

"It's like how we all became so close."

"Sort of."

"I wonder if Sara and Mandy are that close?"

"From what I heard last night they've all known each other the same length of time so I guess so."

"Time doesn't mean anything."

"True."

"I feel bad for James."

"Excuse me? He was a monster and not in a good way."

"I know but he finally found love Emmett. How would you feel if someone killed you just after you met Rosalie?"

"That would be bad."

"Exactly."

"Alice, honey I know what you mean but James wasn't the type of person you would mourn."

"Well, excuse me for wanting to have a bit of compassion."

"What are you doing?"

"Scooping up James' ashes."

"Why?"

"I'm going to dump them in the creek."

"Alice, that's sweet but…"

"If no one else wants to come with me that's fine. I don't mind doing it myself."

"I can't believe she's having a funeral for that jerk."

"She's Alice; always beats to her own drum. And she always will."

Meanwhile at the Forks Medical Center…

"Hey, sleeping beauty!"

"M-Mandy?"

"Yep. I came to say good bye."

"Goodbye? But I haven't seen you in months."

"Well, I was talking with Becca and Dana last night and now it's time I talk to you. Dr. Cullen, c ould you give us a minute?"

"Of course."

"Wait! Dr. Cullen, are you married?"

"In the figurative sense, yes I am."

"well, if you ever wanna cheat on yur wfe just let me know!"

"I'll keep that in mind Sara. Feel beter."

"Thanks, Doctor! So, what did you wanna talk about?"

"First, I'm a vampire."

"Mind equals blown. Go on."

"So was James. He's the one who turned me."

"Wow. I always thought he looked a little shady."

"Anyway, he's dead now."

"Why?"

"He was murdered for breaking a vampire rule."

"Vampires have rules?"

"Why is everyone so surprised by this? Yes, we have rules."

"So, what are you gonna do now?"

"I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?"

"Italy. I'm going to seek guidance from the Volturi. They'll know what to do with me."

"Who are the Volturi?"

"They're the oldest vampire coven."

"Wow. How soon are you leaving?"

"As soon as I'm done alking with you."

"That's not fair. Becca and Dana get the whole night with you and I only get a few minutes?"

"Them's the brakes kid. Don't worry I'll be back to Philly to visit."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Take care of yourself kid."

"I will."

"Tell everyone at school I love them."

"I'll do that too. Bye, Mandy."

"Bye, Sara."

Mandy gently closed the door of Sara's hospital room and proceeded to hug Becca and Dana goodbye. She then glided throught the hospital doors and out into the world, ready to face her new life with open arms.

The End


End file.
